I Love You Anyway
by seductivefeline
Summary: Ryou just wants to please Marik and make him happy sexually. However, there's something holding him back... Asexual!Ryou. Angstshipping. Oneshot.


**A/N:** I've been toying with the idea of Ryou being asexual. I kind of liked it, so I made a stupid oneshot...? I tried to put lots of fluff in it B) which is something I'm not very good at.

**Warnings: **lots of sexual stuff, and a ridiculously submissive Ryou (not a fan of bottom!Ryou)

* * *

The two of them had yet to have sex.

Their relationship had escalated over the last several months, from friends, to cuddle-buddies, and then official boyfriends.

It was easy for the two of them to get along. After their yamis had left them, the void left within the hikaris was comfortably filled by each other.

Marik was always very energetic and curious, while Ryou was polite and friendly, but kept to himself more than Marik.

The Egyptian would poke his head into everything, while Ryou was there to roll his eyes and drag him away before he hurt himself.

Weekends were full of loving cuddles, stupid movies and Chinese take-out. The two were best friends, but more, they were intimately close. They would initiate loving caresses and kisses, but more often than not, Marik would attempt to take it to the next level.

Once Ryou told him he wanted to take it slow, so the Egyptian had backed off out of love and respect for his boyfriend. However, the longer it took to get him in bed, the more impatient Marik got.

It wasn't particularly his fault. He had a young, sexual body, and quick masturbation sessions in the shower certainly wasn't enough. Ryou understood that, but, whenever their kisses got deep and their clothed erections ground together, he suddenly felt like withdrawing.

He had gotten better about it, though. He got more comfortable with Marik touching his sensitive areas, such as his abdomen and hips, his inner thighs and his rear. It sent pleasurable feelings, but mostly, he felt love with every caress and stroke. His heart would beat faster, and he would sweep Marik up in a passionate kiss.

Ryou loved Marik, but there was something shadowing him that kept him from engaging any further than make-outs and the occasional grinding.

…

It was late when Ryou returned home from work that day. He found Marik in the front room doing his dancing exercises. As an exotic dancer, he practiced quite often, usually several hours each day. He was just finishing the routine as the paler man set his keys down and pulled off his jacket.

"Welcome back, Babe," Marik cooed as he twirled over to Ryou and gave him a delicate smooch on the cheek.

Ryou weakly smiled, grasping Marik's damp hand. "Hello."

The bronze man cocked a brow, surveying the smaller one. "Is something wrong?"

He sighed, kicking off his shoes almost angrily. "Just a bad day at work, is all." He clicked his tongue as he thought back to it.

Marik frowned, pulling Ryou into him and nuzzling his snowy hair. "I'm sorry." His arms came around the paler man's shoulders and he swayed in place. "Do you want to talk about it?"

An exhausted sigh escaped him. "Just... co-workers." He mumbled into Marik's sweaty chest, placing his palms on the other's hips. "The sooner I get out of this job, the better."

Marik pulled away to smile at Ryou. "It won't be long, now. Your degree will be complete next semester," he bopped Ryou on the noise with a finger affectionately, earning a light giggle from the other.

"Yup," he pressed into Marik and giving him a chaste kiss. "I'll be thankful for that. Then we'll be able to spent more time together."

He left the warmth of his boyfriend and padded towards the kitchen. Although Marik, still worked up and exhilarated from his exercise smirked, pointedly watching Ryou's behind as he left the room.

He trailed eagerly after the other, finding him in the kitchen, likely looking for a snack.

Marik's bare feet were mute against the linoleum floor as he came up behind Ryou and embraced him amorously from behind. The other jumped in surprise, not expecting the Egyptian to have sneaked up on him. He tried to ignore the hot breath that washed over his ear as he pulled out some bread and peanut butter.

A pair of strong hands over his stopped him from what he was doing, and suddenly he was twirled around . Marik was looking at him with a look that made him flush.

"Snack can come later," Marik murmured, cupping the others reddening cheek.

A pair of pale hands dragged down Marik's front, and Ryou gave him a small smile. It was adorable, and Marik decided right then that he needed to ravage those pretty little lips.

They brought their mouths together. It was a little clumsy, but it melted into a sensual exchange. Their lips slid over one another, softly at first, but it deepened rather quickly. Marik was needy, always needing to touch Ryou. This was a good thing; Ryou_ loved_ to be touched. Whether it was his hair, back, sides, he loved the sensation of Marik's fingers grazing his skin.

It made him feel loved. It made him feel alive. It made him forget the darker things in his life.

His fingers tangled into Marik's hair, and a groan escaped the other man as he slid his tongue into Ryou's mouth.

He felt his heart lurch, but he allowed the other to explore. He met his tongue halfway, and soon the two appendages were dancing between swollen, red lips.

Marik pulled away, and he latched his mouth onto Ryou's throat. His breath was hot against his flesh. He loved the sensation of Marik's heat, and neck kisses always made him feel nice. His heart would flutter when those lips were on his skin.

The Egyptian purred against his throat, and Ryou hummed, tipping his chin back, letting Marik shower him in love. Tan fingers were all over him, touching his chest and hips. He felt them trail through his hair, which was his favorite location. A fond moan escaped his mouth as Marik stroked his snowy locks, digits massaging the scalp.

Marik adored that noise, and he pulled his mouth off of Ryou's throat only to press them against his lips again. He tugged Ryou closer – if that was possible – and ran a hand down his spine, bronze nails grazing his thin shirt.

Marik knew his caresses and touches made Ryou happy. He wanted Ryou to be happy more than anything. He never wanted the him to know anger or sorrow, not ever.

"I love you," he mumbled tenderly between kisses.

Ryou purred, unable to reply; Marik had deepened the kiss, and their tongues were engaged once more.

Suddenly, he squeaked when Marik grasped him roughly by the thighs and hoisted him onto the counter. He was sure he squished the bread he had taken out of the cupboard, but he cared little, especially with the way Marik was nuzzling his throat.

Lips connected with flesh, and Ryou gasped as Marik delivered a love bite. No skin was broken, and he sighed mirthfully as Marik covered his neck in nips and kisses.

He was sure they would leave marks.

Ryou felt a pair of hands tugging at his shirt, and he opened the eyes he didn't realize were sealed shut in pleasure. Marik was looking at him now, asking silent permission as he thumbed the hem of Ryou's shirt.

Biting his lip, he nodded, and the thin sweatshirt was off and discarded to the kitchen floor.

Ryou had a slender, pale body. His stomach was soft and flat, and his arms were scrawny, lacking almost any muscle. Marik dragged his gaze over the ghost-white body before covering it in kisses. No area was spared as he dragged his lips from Ryou's collarbone, to his shoulders and his chest.

Marik kept glancing up with fabulous lilac eyes, searching for discomfort in the other's face.

His face was flushed, and his mouth was open in a small 'o'. There was only trust in his eyes, so Marik continued onward, occasionally murmuring affectionate things in his native language.

"_Ma baser a eesh min gherak,_" Marik breathed as he stroked a nipple. Ryou shuddered suddenly.

At the other boy's reaction, the Egyptian pulled away, unsure if the gesture had been negative or not. He searched Ryou's face, backing off when he saw a spark of apprehension.

Ryou didn't want to scare Marik away. He reached forward, wrapping his arms around Marik's neck and pulling him into a soft kiss.

"Don't leave." Ryou whispered against Marik's lips. He felt the other shiver, and strong arms were around him, plucking him off the counter.

"I won't. Ever." Marik replied softly, stroking Ryou's warm cheek. "I just don't want to press you..."

Ryou put his hand over Marik's, removing it from his face. He watched the other man, chocolate eyes glittering.

"You're not pressing me. You just... surprised me." He compromised, gripping Marik's hand and tugging him out of the kitchen. In realty the sudden attack on such a sexually sensitive area had startled him. He didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend, though.

They crossed the threshold into their bedroom, where Ryou had promptly dragged him.

"Are... are you sure?" Marik inquired, looking doubtful. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his boyfriend, physically or emotionally.

One look from the paler man and his heart skipped. Ryou's pink lips rose, and he quirked a brow. He reached forward, putting his lips to Marik's. It was a deep and passionate kiss, and as he pulled away, he licked his lips.

"I'm very sure."

They were suddenly on the bed, twisting themselves among the sheets as they kissed more. Their hands were all over each other. Ryou appreciated how sensual and affectionate Marik touched him. He returned the gestures with hip strokes and thigh gropes. The tan man's skin was still sweaty from his work-out, Ryou found, as he thumbed a slick hip bone. He supposed that would make what was going to happen next easier.

Marik ended up on top of him, his hair cascading over his shoulders and his lips on Ryou's abdomen. His body rolled, and suddenly he felt guilty that he wasn't as turned on as he should be.

He didn't want to let Marik down though.

Ryou flipped them over so he was on top, and he desperately jutted his hips down against Marik's. The friction forced his body to react, and he felt the desperation pool in his lower region. The Egyptian appreciated the dominance and tipped his head back, mewling in pleasure, his torso pushing into the air.

The sight was pleasing. Marik was an attractive man: even more so when he was flushed red and glistening with sweat. Ryou began kissing him again, filling him with love as their lips connected. Marik's hips were eagerly jerking upwards, and his body responded with shakes as felt himself harden.

Marik's mouth was hot and wet as their tongues intertwined. The Egyptian's hands were in his hair, and every part of his body was rippling upwards. Suddenly, clothes became a problem for the bronze man.

He gently pushed Ryou off of him before angrily tugging his form-fitting tank-top off. It was thrown to the floor hastily. Both their chests were exposed as Marik rolled back over to meet him.

"Is this okay?" He asked quietly, pressing their bodies together. Ryou felt warmth spread through him as he leaned closer and peppered his neck with lovely kisses.

"It's perfect," he breathed, holding Marik tight.

They laid like that for a moment, just allowing their heat to mingle, their hands wandering over each other aimlessly.

Ryou was reminded of what Marik wanted when the Egyptian shifted, and his clothed erection pressed against his leg.

He _couldn't_ let Marik down. He rubbed his body against the other, rolling on top of him again. He clung to Marik, allowing their bodies to grind against one another. He felt the other's rippling muscles and aching need, and felt guilty.

He gave Marik more kisses to disguise his conflict. The other didn't suspect a thing as he returned the gesture, tongue sliding between Ryou's lips.

They fumbled around before Marik was suddenly back on Ryou, dominating their little make-out session. His hands were trailing all over him, and while Ryou loved being touched, he was unsure of him going any lower.

He smiled hazily as Marik's hands went down to his hips. Again, he hesitated, before a hand hovered over Ryou's clothed erection. The paler man waited a moment before he rolled his hips upwards, his member rutting against Marik's palm.

The Egyptian groaned, his eyes shining lustfully. He was finally able to touch Ryou in the most intimate way possible. Excitement soared through him, and he failed to notice Ryou's shadowed gaze.

He worked his hand over the lump, feeling it grow and ache beneath his touch.

Ryou breathed softly, his body beginning to shake. The movements stopped, and Marik was looking at him again, as if ask asking permission to continue.

The paler man smiled, reaching over rather boldly and exploring Marik. This was about his pleasure, after all. Ryou loved Marik, and he was doing this for him.

His slender fingers were all over Marik's chest, and he groaned, falling back into the bed with delight. Ryou followed, straddling him. The position was awkward as their members touched. He suppressed a confused shudder and instead kissed Marik's body, savoring the taste.

The bronze man was arching into him. Ryou enjoyed his heat and his passion as he peppered Marik with kisses, his lips trailing over salty tan skin. His fingers brushed up Marik's soft legs, cupping his inner thigh. He was almost scared to trail any higher.

Suddenly, he felt Marik's hand over his, guiding him to his clothed member. Ryou's throat ran dry when he felt it beneath his palm. He felt hot and hard beneath his hand. He began kneading the hard-on with his palm.

Marik was making all sorts of joyful noises. He writhed in the messy blankets and his breath came out in quick gasps. He had wanted Ryou to touch him this way for a long time, and now that it was happening, his body was sent into overdrive.

"Ah – Ryou~" he panted, coaxing Ryou onward.

He bit his lip. He was pleased to see Marik so ecstatic, and that alone drove him to what he did next. He took his hand off of the the hard length and grasped Marik's exercise shorts. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat before pulling them off, his face all sorts of red.

Marik wiggled his hips, helping Ryou remove the clothing and discard them to the floor. He leaned forward, giving Ryou a kiss on the lips before whispering into his ear,

"Can I remove yours as well...?"

Ryou appreciated that Marik had asked. He gave a shaky nodded and allowed the Egyptian to unbutton his jeans, sliding the form-fitting denim off his legs. The paler man suddenly found himself sitting there in his underpants and felt a wave of embarrassment.

He rolled away as Marik discarded the pants to the floor. He buried his head in the blankets, feeling all sorts of emotions.

Mostly guilt and shame.

He felt a soft hand stroke his hair and lips press against his shoulder gently.

"We can stop if you want..." the other man murmured, his fingers running through Ryou's snowy locks lovingly.

Ryou's brain screamed at him to agree, to stop now.

_But Marik wants this, _he argued. _I love him. He needs this..._

Ignoring his inner protests, he turned his head around, nuzzling Marik and trying not to feel overwhelmingly embarrassed at the fact that he was mostly naked. The Egyptian purred into his hair and brought him into an amorous embrace. Their heat mingled for a moment before Marik began kissing him again.

"If you don't want this, please say so," he breathed past Ryou's mouth.

In reply, with a shaky hand, he groped at Marik's covered erection. The bronze man crippled at his touch, rolling backwards onto the bed, taking Ryou with him.

They landed on the mattress with a soft _thud. _Ryou guided his hand over the other's hard-on again, putting his lips to his bronze neck as his massaged the clothed cock.

Marik's pleasure drove him forward. He tipped his head back, his mouth open, his hands groping for anything to grab onto. The paler man enjoyed the sight while he nuzzled the tan neck lovingly. It was a good place to hide as well, because he felt ridiculously flustered.

Marik's hips rolled upwards with each grope Ryou offered. He felt pure bliss at just being touched by the other man.

"Ah–hhh – _Ryou,_" he exhaled, his fingers twining desperately into white hair.

"Yes?" He asked absently, only to realize moments later Marik was only moaning his name in pleasure, not actually trying to communicate.

"I want to feel you," he breathed. It took Ryou a second to catch on. Blushing deeply, he left the sanctuary of Marik's warm neck, sitting up. His hands came around the elastic waistband of Marik's boxers, hesitating.

Lilac eyes met deep almond. He tugged the underpants off of Marik's hips, wrenching them down his legs and discarding them to the floor. The other man's erection stood proudly, and he felt daunted.

Lavender eyes gazed up at him calmly, though they were brimming with lust. He didn't rush Ryou, and instead stroked his arm, giving him a warm smile.

His heart raced. Marik was beautiful, stunning. His smile was so genuine, and Ryou felt comforted and encouraged. He took the erection in his hand. The flesh was warm against his palm. A gasp came from Marik's mouth, and his whole body shook eagerly. His fingers pressed into Ryou's arm as the paler man began stroking him. He bit his lip, taking in the Egyptian's form. His breathing was heavy, and his bronze skin was shining with dampness. His light, golden hair spilled out over the blankets, framing his lovely face.

Ryou loved him so much. His heart ached, and he stroked quicker, wanting nothing more than to please the man he cared for so deeply.

Marik bucked his hips, mewling and writhing in euphoria. Ryou's name escaped the bronze man in a clumsy fumble of vowels.

Ryou silenced the indistinguishable rambling with a deep kiss. It helped him along as he tasted Marik's spicy mouth. The bronze man groaned, taking Ryou's face in his hands and ravishing his lips.

When they pulled away for breath. Marik leaned into his ear. Hot breath washed over him as the man whispered huskily in Arabic, "_Arid anikek_,"

His tone made him shiver. His wrist movements came to a slow halt.

"What...? What does that mean?" He inquired in a quiet murmur.

What Marik said next turned him a deeper shade of crimson, if that was even possible.

"It means I want to fuck you."

Suddenly their positions were switched. Ryou found himself in a pile of pillows with Marik crouching above him, fingers tugging at Ryou's boxers. In his lustful haze, he barely managed to steel himself and look at the paler man, asking silent permission.

Ryou nodded, and the boxers came off. His erection came to full height, and a whole new wave of shame came over him as Marik stared and him and... other... areas.

"You're beautiful, Ryou." Marik whispered, coming down to engage his lips into a passionate kiss, "You're so, so beautiful." He repeated.

The paler man felt humbled as he returned the gesture, arching his body into Marik's. The man above him shook as their erections rubbed together. His teeth nibbled Ryou's bottom lip needfully as he ground their hips together. Hot flesh on flesh made the Egyptians whole body shake.

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Ryou's. His eyes were closed as he let out some unsteady exhales.

"We can stop here if you want." His voice was quiet as he poised himself above Ryou, unmoving.

Ryou put his fingers gently to Marik's cheek, his chocolate eyes searching.

"I–I want to please you." He returned.

Their lips met once more before Marik crawled off of him. Ryou allowed himself to catch his breath and compose himself as Marik dug around their bedside table. He tugged out a small bag, which contained a bottle of lubrication.

It had been purchased quite a while ago, back when Ryou agreed to try to make love to Marik.

Back then he couldn't even take off his boxers. He apologized profusely, but Marik assured him it was alright, and that they'd take it as slow as possible. Ryou didn't have the heart to tell him the truth, and even now, he couldn't bare to tell Marik.

The said man returned, the bottle of gel in his grasp.

Ryou blinked, "What should I, uh, do?" He asked, feeling foolish.

Marik smiled fondly, "Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone else on Earth."

Ryou's reply had been fierce and breathless. Marik's smile grew wider. He crouched on his knees in front of Ryou, taking his legs and pulling them apart. He peppered kisses on Ryou's inner legs as he did this.

The position made his stomach lurch. His legs were wide open, and he felt cold air touch his most private areas. He felt so exposed like this, and a little apprehensive, but Marik's tender gaze made him feel safe.

The Egyptian stroked his thighs, fingers brushing his erection. He quivered in response, shifting his hips and forcing himself to widen his legs further.

Almond eyes watched as Marik crouched between his legs and covered his fingers with the slick lubrication. It dripped everywhere, and Ryou sucked in a breath as Marik's fingers slid between his legs.

His whole body reacted as a gelled finger pressed against his entrance. It was cold, and it felt very unnatural. Marik paused, then rubbed the opening with a thumb, whispering for Ryou to relax.

_How can I relax when you're literally touching me – like that_

It was such a foreign feeling.

Marik smirked, slowly pushing a finger through the ring of muscle. Ryou tensed, unable to force himself to relax.

_I have to, I have to, _he told himself internally.

"Are you okay?" A careful voice asked. Ryou nodded, trying to control his breathing. He hoped that he didn't look as scared as he felt. Rather, he hoped he just looked like a helpless virgin about to get fucked.

"I'm fine." He confirmed, "Just... it feels very different." That was true, anyway.

_If I don't do this, he might not love me anymore, _the thought choked him. He wished he could reach up to kiss Marik, but he was afraid to move.

Marik reached forward instead and gave him a deep, comforting kiss. He used it as a distraction as he slid his finger deeper into Ryou, feeling the tight heat around his flesh.

Ryou concentrated on the mouth that was linked with his. Their tongues slid together, and his fingers tangled up in Marik's blond locks. It was almost enough to make him forget that Marik was exploring his most intimate areas.

Marik dared to add a second finger, which the paler man definitely noticed. His breath hitched, and he nearly choked at the extra penetration.

The bronze man was languid as he slid the gooey finger into the heat of Ryou. He was impatient, but he went slow for his boyfriend's sake. He slid the digits further, scissoring them lightly to stretch the passage.

Ryou tried not to let out a cry. His insides felt as if they were on fire. His head tipped back into the pillows, and deep exhales escaped his lips. Marik soothed him with some shoulder kisses as he continued to stretch and prepare him. He curled his fingers, the digits pressing into soft walls.

The paler one tried not to squirm. He just groped the sheets.

"Tell me to stop if you want me too..." Marik reminded him as he nuzzled Ryou's damp neck.

Ryou just unsteadily shook his head, and ground his hips in the direction of Marik's fingers. It was a mistake as pain seared through him, but he grit his teeth through the pain, trying to keep a pleased look on his face. Marik saw his eagerness and pressed his fingers further in, scissoring them more. Ryou strained not to whimper, wishing that the painful part would pass already.

Marik continued for what seemed like forever, and finally, the slick fingers pulled away, and Ryou breathed out relief.

"I'm sorry, Babe," Marik murmured, kissing his chest, "The good part is coming."

The bronze man sat back and got lubrication out again. He poured it directly onto Ryou's puckered entrance, making it as slick as possible. He then coated his own erection in the goo, making sure it was covered in a thick layer of lubrication to minimize discomfort.

"Wait – uh – don't I have to turn around?" Ryou asked, "Isn't it easier that way? Or – uh, I dunno..."

Marik looked a bit confused. "Any position would work, but... If you'd prefer it that way?" He smiled, "Whatever you want."

Ryou looked away, feeling foolish again. He didn't know how this stuff worked. Shifting, he rolled over and got on his elbows and knees, trying to ignore the sore feeling in his lower region. After a moment, he spread his legs apart, exposing the slick entrance almost shamefully.

Marik positions himself behind him, littering his lower back with lovely kisses. His palms cupped Ryou's buttocks, spreading his cheeks. The paler man dipped his head, hiding his face in a pillow.

It was Marik's pillow, and it smelled like spices. It was comforting as he felt the swollen head press against his entrance. A whimper barely passed through his lips as the hot organ pushed through the tight ring of muscle. He felt as if his lower regions were aflame as the large appendage edged in a few inches. Marik paused, letting Ryou adjust to his size.

Ryou wasn't going to adjust anytime soon. He was already breaking. He bit his lip, knowing Marik wouldn't see his pained expression. Instead, he pushed back, forcing Marik to fully enter him.

He couldn't hold back to cry. It was muffled by the pillow, and at once he felt Marik's hands on his back, stroking his skin.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked, voice edged with worry. "Do you want to dry another position? Do you need more preparation?"

"I'm fine," Ryou tried to keep his voice steady. "I'm okay."

The hands stroked him more, quelling his worry. He let out a shaky breath, pushing his face further into the pillow. He felt Marik begin to pull out, and it was the strangest feeling thus far. He groaned, fingers digging into the blankets.

Marik didn't completely unsheathe. He remained partially inside, petting Ryou's hips and thighs, soothing him before he pushed his way back in.

Marik didn't realize the extent of Ryou's discomfort though. His teeth ground together, and his toes curled. He resisted another cry as Marik pushed all the way in, his hips pressing against Ryou's behind. He could feel himself being stretched, no matter how slowly the other man moved, and no matter how often he felt soothing hands rub sensually against his flesh. Although it helped, he still felt as if his knees were going to give out.

He knew this was pleasing Marik. He could tell by the low groans that were being emitted from the man. He dared to roll his hips, and a new surge of pain and displeasure passed through him. The whimper he made was lost in the feathery pillow, so Marik failed to hear it.

He felt disgusting, but Marik was happy. Marik wanted this, and Marik mattered more than his own comfort.

"Do you mind if I speed up?" Marik's voice was husky.

His heart jumped. He had to prepare himself to sound normally when he replied, "Yeah."

It was steady enough to convince Marik, though he seemed to have hesitated for a moment before moving his his faster.

Every thrust brought him to tears. He could barely breathe with his face pressed into the pillow, and his fingers were turning white from clenching the mattress beneath him. The sound of flesh on flesh made him almost sick, and he felt himself quake each time Marik pulled out.

He rolled his hips back, though. Each time he did, he heard the pleasured moans from his boyfriend.

Suddenly, he let out a strangled cry, unable to keep it from bubbling over. Marik halted half-way in, his body still.

"Ryou?" He asked breathlessly, leaning over the smaller man and kissing his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Ryou's body was shaking, so he pulled away. The feeling of Marik's cock sliding out of him caused a tremor to go through his body. He felt Marik nudging him to roll over, but he refused. He didn't want his boyfriend to see his face, his shameful, shameful face.

"Ryou," Marik murmured gently, if not a bit worriedly, taking him by the shoulders. He rolled him over, and what he saw shocked him. Ryou's face was a brilliant shade of crimson, and his cheeks were stained with tear streams. His eyes glistened with fresh droplets as well. Chocolate eyes refused to meet lavender ones as Ryou pointedly looked at the opposite wall. His body was still trembling.

"Ryou? What's wrong?!" Marik tightened his grasp, "Ryou why are you crying? Was I hurting you?" His voice shook. "Why didn't you tell me to stop?!"

He frantically took the boy up in his arms, wrapping them around him tightly. He shoved his face into Ryou's tangled hair, spewing apologies. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Gods, _why didn't you tell me_," he felt like crying. He harmed the person he treasured most in the world in one of the sickest ways possible.

Ryou shook his head, appreciating the comfort. "No, no it isn't your fault... _it's mine_." He nearly spat out the last words.

He looked flabbergasted. "How could it be your fault?" He sputtered disbelievingly. "I was the one with my dick inside you when you apparently didn't want it."

The paler man pulled away, untangling himself from Marik's limbs. He took one of his bronze hands, holding it tight. "It's... it's my fault. I should have told you, but I wanted to please you... I... I should have told you that I'm like this."

"Like what?! Do we need to wait longer? Do you need more foreplay? More preparation...?" He trailed off, his voice distraught. He put a hand to Ryou's beautiful cheek, wiping up the damp tear stains with his thumb.

Ryou shook his head again, "No... no I'm sorry, I.. I should have told you before. I really... I just really don't have an interest in... doing sexual stuff. At all." He pushed the words out, his body tense. He was afraid of Marik's reaction, so he looked down at his lap.

"Why... why didn't you tell me?" Marik croaked, his hand falling from Ryou's cheek to his slender shoulder.

"I didn't want you to leave, or anything. I was hoping that if it was with you, I wouldn't feel this way, but I do. I'm sorry, Marik. I'm so, so sorry. I should have told you when we first started dating..., "his voice got quiet. "You can, uh, leave if you want. I-I'll understand..."

Marik swept him in his arms and covered him in kisses, each more passionate than the last. "Ryou –" he murmured, "Ryou – you're more precious than that. I love you more than life itself. I would never leave just because I couldn't have sex with you." His lips met Ryou's. The kiss lingered before he pulled away and put his forehead to the paler man's. "You're more important than that."

Ryou's heart melted. He stroked Marik's front absently, relieved to hear what his boyfriend had told him. "I – that means a lot..." he choked out. "I'm sorry I'm _defective_," he added bitterly.

Marik pressed their lips together. "You're not defective, babe. Never say you are," he spoke, "You're a beautiful, lovely, _perfect_ being whom I don't deserve."

Ryou's soared as he returned the kiss, letting out a purr of contentment.

Marik pulled away, lilac eyes searching his boyfriend's face. "You don't have to apologize, okay?"

Ryou nodded, wiping up a lingering tear. This was something he had struggled with for a long time. Now that it was out in the open, he felt almost liberated. The paler man leaned forward, letting strong arms come around him. After a bit of fumbling, they ended up under the messy blankets in a loose embrace.

Marik showered Ryou with a apology kisses and stroked his hair, earning happy noises from a content Ryou.

"So..." he began, absently running his fingers along Ryou's arm. "There's a name for it, right? Not wanting or needing to do sexual stuff."

He nodded, his hands touching Marik's hips. "Asexuality. I mean, I can still do it... I just really, really don't want to." He bit his lip, "At least not full-on anyway. It makes me feel bad."

Marik quirked a brow, halting his leisure caressing, curious of Ryou's sexuality. "I'm sorry again... I should have caught on to your discomfort."

"It's okay. I should have been honest." Ryou compromised, tugging Marik into a warm embrace. "I still want to please you, just... just not full-on ." He pondered, "I could use my hands, or, uh," a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. "My mouth."

Marik shivered lustfully, but pushed it aside. "It's fine. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." He kissed Ryou's forehead.

Ryou buried his head into Marik's neck. "I feel better now that it's out in the open. Now that you know, I feel way better." He squeezed his boyfriend, "And I'm really, really happy that you've accepted it."

Marik ran his fingers through Ryou's hair, untangling some of the locks. "What can I say? I love you. There's no way I'd let not having sex get in the way of our relationship."

"Mmm... I love you too. But I also know that you're a guy and... and, well, unlike me, you need that kind of stuff."

"I guess that's what my hand and a bottle of lotion is for," Marik joked. Ryou's blush grew, but he laughed all the same. "I'll live. There are more important things in life. Like you."

Marik wasn't going to lie though, he _really_ wanted to have sex with Ryou, but he knew it would never happen. Even if Ryou offered, just for the sake of pleasing him, he never wanted to harm his boyfriend in such a manner ever again. He gave the boy another forehead kiss.

They were quiet for a a few minutes. Marik was absently stroking Ryou's hair, while the paler boy was running his fingers along Marik's side, along his hips and thighs.

The languid movements were bringing back his erection. He did his best to suppress it by inwardly scolding himself. Despite his left over sexual energy, there was nothing he could do about it expect jerking off later in the shower.

"Like I said..." Ryou murmured, grazing Marik's naked skin with his pale digits. "I don't need to be sexual to be happy. I don't feel the need, but I know you need it." He kissed his boyfriend's neck. "I don't feel bad about doing this."

Marik was about to ask doing what, but then he felt his hand suddenly trail down to his hard-on. Ryou palmed the erection, and Marik gasped.

The Egyptian untangled himself from Ryou and shuffled away, looking at Ryou guiltily. "No – no it's okay," his voice shook. "There's no way I'm letting you do that after I hurt you."

Chocolate eyes were on him, brimming with love. He followed Marik across the bed, rolling on top of him. His cheeks were red as he brought his lips to Marik's, initiating a deep kiss.

His hands were on Marik's hot body. He still wanted to please his boyfriend. Having full sex had proved to be too difficult for him... but there was nothing wrong with using his hand to please Marik.

His pale digits were curled around the Egyptian's swollen member, and his movements were jerky with clumsiness. He broke the kiss, though he kept up his motions.

"This is fine. I promise," he murmured to Marik. "Just nothing up my rear?" He offered with a comical grin.

Marik panted, but managed out a few breathless chuckles. "A-agreed." He cupped the sides of Ryou's face, pulling his face down and allowing their lips together.

His hips bucked against Ryou's palm. The paler boy's touches were driving him crazy, making his whole body warm. Just being touched by his beloved was enough, and his orgasm came quickly.

"Ryou~" Marik moaned as his body shook as white liquid spilled all over him and Ryou's hand.

The paler boy pointedly wiped the mess on Marik's abdomen before he shuffled forward, nuzzling Marik's chest. His boyfriend looked sleepy and perfectly content.

"I love you," he murmured, his hand tangling into Ryou's locks.

The paler boy smiled, entwining his legs with Marik's.

"I love you too."


End file.
